


When Did You Last See Your Father?

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode AU Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How’s your Father? Castiel is about to find out.  Coda to 6.22 follows directly on from the last scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did You Last See Your Father?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

“No, not in my life time” the words fell into the sudden silence and Chuck smiled bashfully when all eyes landed on him.

“You left” disbelief coloured Castiel’s tone “I searched for you.”

“You looked too far and to long I was by your side all the time you just didn’t notice me” Chuck’s words were quiet.

“You abandoned us, you abandoned me” Castiel looked lost and betrayed.

“I wouldn’t do that to any of my children” Chuck replied his voice still quiet and steady.

“Wait? What?” Dean demanded enlightenment dawning on him “You? Really? What the fuck.”

“Be still” Chuck murmured without malice. 

Dean went to speak again and found he couldn’t nor indeed could any of the other humans in the room. They moved restlessly and looked at each other.

Chuck approached Castiel “You were not meant for this, you were not created for leadership my son.”

“There was no one else” Castiel’s tone was childlike “you left us.”

“This is not your fight” Chuck’s eyes flashed “you should have had faith.”

“Zachariah…” Castiel stopped at the look on Chuck’s face.

“Evil was among you and none of you confronted it instead you left it to grow” Chuck shook his head.

“I was a foot soldier Michael…” Castiel stopped again as Chuck interrupted him.

“Is punished and will be punished” Chuck’s tone became cold and stern “you will release the soul’s every one of them Castiel.”

“Never I’m a God better than…” Castiel went rigid and statue like.

“What you are is my son and I love you” Castiel shimmered and disappeared as Chuck looked on.

Slowly Chuck turned to face Dean while releasing his hold on all the humans in the room. For one glorious moment silence reigned and then Dean drew in a breath.

“You’re God? You have got to be fucking with us” Dean spluttered indignantly “you allowed everything to go to hell and just watched.

“You are my reward Dean you’ve proved my point humanity with all its faults is my shining glory” Chuck smiled.

“You abused my family and neglected the world” Dean growled “I don’t believe in you.”

Chuck blinked “It is enough that I believe in you and your actions please me.”

“What will you do with Castiel?” Dean asked.

“He is salvable and I forgive him though he will have to atone and learn from his actions before he can move forward” Chuck was no longer smiling.

“You want them to evolve” Sam added for clarity “the angels.”

Chuck grinned “It’s about time don’t you think?”

“I know there are better ways to make them think and help them change” Sam replied.

“Sod all that what happens now” Dean growled.

“A Winchester’s work is never done” Chuck’s grin became a gentle smile “we will go on as I will” he winked and disappeared.

“Christ on a cracker” Bobby muttered “you boys move in high circles.”

“Let’s get out of here before Crowley or someone comes back” groused Dean as he led them from the room and into an uncertain future.

 

The End


End file.
